The invention relates to a housing for a drive device, in particular for an adjusting drive in a motor vehicle, to a drive device, in particular an adjusting drive and/or a windshield wiper drive in a motor vehicle, preferably a window adjusting drive, and to a method for testing the leak tightness of a pressure compensating diaphragm.
Pressure compensating diaphragms have the task of enabling pressure compensation between a housing interior volume and the environment in order thereby to avoid critical excess pressures and/or negative pressures on account of temperature fluctuations. Furthermore, pressure compensating diaphragms have the function of preventing an infiltration of liquid into the housing interior. Pressure compensating diaphragms are used on housings for drive devices, in particular in the automotive field, wherein the pressure compensating diaphragms may be fixed by welding either directly to a support formed by a housing wall or to a support which is fixed to the housing. In known housings, the housing geometry surrounding the pressure compensating diaphragm has areas of unevenness and jagged areas, such that testing of the functional capability of the pressure compensating diaphragm must be carried out before the latter is mounted on the housing. It is a disadvantage here that it is not possible to test the leak tightness of the connection between the pressure compensating diaphragm and the housing, or between a support, which bears the pressure compensating diaphragm, and the housing.